Cult of Personality
by Persiana13
Summary: When a new member joins Titans East, the team must take on a cult that is utterly…hell-bent.  Guest-staring Titans Miami.  Takes place after Demons Amongst Us.  Tie-in to Strength of the Mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Cult of Personality **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene/Red Knight. _

Chapter 1: Marvel-ous 

Farrah Willows, the feline heroine Persiana, sighed as she was perched near a window, looking out at the world. Ever since her boyfriend had left to pursue a lead on his heritage, the white-haired acrobat was lonely. Sure, she had her friends, but Lance was her boyfriend, and, despite him leaving a few hours ago, she already missed him.

Connor Kent, the hero Superboy, and Leonid, the hero Red Star, were downstairs, playing video games. The Kryptonian clone laughed,

"Hah! I'm going to beat you again!"

The Communist inspired hero shook his head,

"We shall see!"

Connor Hawke, the teen hero Hawkeye, looked up from his book,

"Must you two always be so…determined to out do each other?"

Selene, the heroine Red Knight, folded her arms,

"If you ask me, it seems this is more important to them than being actual heroes."

M'gann M'orzz, the heroine Miss Martian, giggled,

"I don't know, Selene. It actually is kind of cute the way Connor fights."

The Amazon swordswoman rolled her eyes,

"I have yet to understand your attraction to the man."

M'gann smiled,

"He buys me lots of candy."

Donna Troy, the heroine and team leader Wonder Girl, added,

"Plus, because she is a shape-shifter, M'gann never gains weight."

She saddened, but not for the reason everyone thought. Donna was saddened by her friend Farrah. The two had known each other for almost a year, and, while the young Amazon princess knew she could never have her, Donna was still very sensitive to Farrah's feelings. Her friend was a cheery, smart acrobat and, to see her feline friend in such a dower mood was worrying her friend.

Just then, a teen with black hair, wearing a blue costume with a gold cape and thunderbolt on his chest knocked on the door. M'gann went to open it and smiled,

"Hi, welcome to Titans East. My name is Miss Martian. What's yours?"

The teen replied,

"My name is Freddy Friedman, Captain Marvel Junior. You can call me CM3."

Superboy looked away from the video game, barely,

"So, this is the new guy?"

Donna stood up, shaking the young man's hand,

"I'm Wonder Girl. I lead the team."

CM3 nodded and returned the handshake,

"Lance told me about his hiatus and asked me to fill in."

Donna nodded,

"Yes. How did he come into contact with you, if I may ask?"

Freddy explained,

"He seems to know the Marvel family well, I suppose. Supposedly, the wizard that gave the Marvels their powers teamed up with him to seal away a demon. But, that was a long time ago."

Hawkeye said,

"Well, he is immortal. He's been living since around Ancient Egypt."

Selene blinked,

"Seriously?"

Donna smiled,

"Well, I am sure you are going to be a valuable member of this team, CM3. And, let's hope we don't have to fight any demonic cults."

**Meanwhile, in Miami… **

In the bad section of town, in a condemned building, hooded figures and candles stood around the room. In the middle, on the floor, a boy was strapped to the floor, on top of a pentagram. One of the hooded figures was Ishmael Gregor, a low-life thug. He had escaped the police in an attempted robbery and was hiding out.

One of the hooded figures was reading from a big, black, demonic-looking book. He read an incantation in a language only the cult members understood. Ishmael looked around and pretended to go along with it.

Just then, there was an explosion, causing the building to shake, and a voice said,

"All right, boys and girls…"

The Titans Miami heroes Risk and Grace appeared on the rubble. The blonde hero grinned,

"Let's bash some heads!"

Next Chapter:

When Titans Miami attempts this rescue, something goes horribly wrong. Find out what, next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cult of Personality **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Selene/Red Knight, and Seymour/Headway. _

Chapter 2: A New Evil Arises 

Seymour, the Titans Miami leader Headway, was being carried by Black Condor. The two were heading to the scene to back up Grace and Risk. No doubt, they would be needing it.

Inside the building, Risk and Grace were cleaning house. The blonde hero quickly avoided a punch and slammed a hard fist into one of the cult members. He grinned,

"Come on. Is that all you Jedi wannabes can do? I've seen more action watching grass grow!"

The leader of the cult roared,

"DO NOT LET THESE NON-BELIVERS GET AWAY!"  
He closed the book and ducked out a back entrance, the other cult members covered his escape and lunged themselves at their attackers, pulling out dangerous looking knives. Grace scoffed,

"You think a bunch of #^$^$%& is gonna stop me?"

She picked one up and spun him around, hitting all his fellow cultists around the strong woman. One of the cultists with the knife ducked and shouted a battle cry before he stabbed Grace. Grace got hit in the side and dropped the goon she was holding. She swore,

"Magic? ##^$**#*# magic?"

The cultist shouted,

"None shall leave here!"

He was ready to plunge the knife in her chest when he saw several more cultists being thrown his way. He got piled on and lost the knife. Risk shot a cocky smirk,

"You all right?"

Grace nodded, dusting herself off,

"Yeah, just be careful. These guys got magic."

In the confusion of the battle, Ishmael slipped out the back and followed the cultist leader. Once he was sure the Titans were not going to follow him, he pulled out a revolver and carefully made his way down the corridor.

The leader of the cult was stuck near a brick wall. He cursed himself,

"Where is it? I told them to make the secret passage easier to find!"

He clutched the book in his hands tighter. Ishmael pointed the gun at the cultist and pulled the trigger, killing him. The crook then smirked,

"Nice book. It might be worth something to someone."

He picked up the book and looked at the wall. He noticed where the cultist was scratching the brick and pressed it. In moments, the brick was pressed in and the wall created an underground passage. Ishmael smirked,

"Must be my lucky day."

He disappeared in the darkness.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Grace and Risk could not believe the cultists that were hurt were still coming at them.

Suddenly, all the cultists held their head as they suffered a massive migraine. Then, they all passed out.

Headway and Black Condor arrived on the scene at that moment. The telepath asked,

"What happened?"

Grace shrugged,

"You tell me. What'd you do to these guys?"

Headway shook his head,

"That wasn't me."

Black Condor growled,

"And nothing for me to hit."

Risk shook his head,

"I thought I saw one or two get away, carrying some sort of book."

Headway said,

"First, we find the kids that had been kidnapped. Then, we find the book."

**Elsewhere… **

Ishmael was struggling through the darkness to find the way out. He then noticed a light at the end of one of the tunnels. As Ishmael made his way closer, he noticed it was sunlight from a sewer grate. He was close by, and the thug decided to rest. Ishmael opened the book and began reading, little realizing the book was also reading him and his very soul…

**Meanwhile, in New York… **

Freddy was being given the tour of the Mansion by Connor Hawke, the Titan hero Hawkeye, and Wonder Girl. The youngest member of the Marvel Family said,

"Golly this place is great! I'm sure I'll love it here!"

Donna whispered,

"Childish, isn't he?"

Hawke whispered back,

"Just like the other Marvels."

Miss Martian suddenly screamed in fear and the Titans all ran to her.

When all the others were assembled in the room, M'gann was on the floor, huddled into a ball. She shook her head,

"Sabbac! Sabbac!"

Superboy got next to her,

"Meg, what's wrong?"

The alien heroine looked up,

"Sabbac is coming."

Next Chapter:

Titans East investigate who or what Sabbac is, and how does it all fit in with the cult in Miami? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cult of Personality **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana, Selene/Red Knight and other OCs. _

Chapter 3: Destination: Miami! 

Miss Martian was recovering in the infirmary as she awoke from her ordeal. She sat up,

"What happened?"

Superboy smiled,

"You're awake!"

He hugged her tightly. The Martian heroine grinned,

"It's nice to see you too, Connor. But, if it's not too much…can I have cookies now?"

Persiana smirked,

"She's back to normal."

Wonder Girl asked,

"How are you feeling, Megan?"

M'gann rubbed her stomach,

"I want cookies, but other than that…"

Freddy narrowed his eyes,

"You said Sabbac just before you went unconscious."

Selene asked,

"Do you know who that is?"

CM3 explained,

"Yeah, he's a demon that Captain Marvel and the Wizard Shazam both banished to the far reaches of hell. But, if he's back…"

His eyes widened in horror,

"He could be trying to go after the seven sins again."

Hawkeye asked,

"Seven sins? The biblical seven sins?"

Farrah blinked,

"They're real spirits?"

CM3 nodded,

"Yeah, and they were sealed in the Rock of Eternity. Shazam is guarding them closely, but, if Sabbac got loose, he could possess someone to try and take back the Rock."

M'gann held her head,

"Now that I think about it, I remember where the psychic transmission was coming from."

Red Star asked,

"And where was that?"

"A place called…Miami."

Farrah tapped her chin in thought,

"There's a Titan team down there that can help. I'll call them."

**Meanwhile… **

Kaede Nakamura, the ninja Titans Miami member Onyx, was sparring with her teammate, Laska. The two were evenly matched in terms of agility and quickness, but Laska was able to use her contortionist powers and attack from odd angles and almost blindsiding Onyx on more than one occasion. The were-panther ninja smirked to herself; Laska would have made a fine ninja warrior, if it was not for her childish attitude.

Laska went in for another attack. Onyx dodged it and slammed her heel into her opponent's knee. The Polish contortionist grunted and tried to launch another attack, but was struck down hard. Laska groaned,

"No fair! You're mean!"

Kaede took her mask off, simply saying,

"One requires discipline if one is to defeat one's enemies."

She bowed and stood up,

"You are a worthy opponent. I admit, I am envious of you are able to attack from any position your heart's desire."

Laska coiled around like a snake and then arched up, standing perfectly straight. She giggled,

"Practice."

Just then, the others arrived back from their mission. Onyx bowed to the four Titans,

"Were you successful?"

Risk grinned,

"Nothin' to it, beautiful. Those kids all will be remembering my name for years."

Black Condor shook his head,

"You are an idiot, you know that?"

Headway sighed,

"We did rescue the children, but the leader got away."

Grace grumbled,

"We'll get the bastard."

Risk then looked at Headway,

"What's the deal with you blackin' out like that?"

Laska got worried,

"Seymour, did something happen?"

The telepath shook his head,

"It's nothing. I just encountered a large telepathic disturbance."

Condor, from the kitchen, said,

"You said something about Sabbac. Who is it?"

Grace, the Asian powerhouse, cracked her knuckles,

"Hopefully, the next guy we find when that cult decides to resurface. I'll be sure to resurface his #$&*#* all over the street."

Headway folded his arms,

"Grace, what did I say about swearing?"

The tattooed teen grumbled and deposited some money in the jar. Risk, the blonde hero, laughed,

"Cha-Ching!"

This earned him a hard cross from Grace.

Laska laughed.

Just then, there was a transmission coming in. Headway answered it,

"Hello?"  
Persiana appeared on the screen,

"Hey, Headway!"

The telepath was surprised,

"Persiana, so good to hear from you again. How are things?"

The were-cat acrobat laughed,

"Great. Got some new members and it's just the usual chaos around here."

Her expression changed,

"Seymour, we just got a telepathic disturbance from Miami. Something about a guy named Sabbac. Do you know anything?"

Titans Miami all looked at each other, the silence their acknowledgment that something was wrong. Headway turned back,

"Persiana, maybe you should bring your team down to Miami. We have a lot to discuss."

Next Chapter:

Titans East meets Titans Miami. Chaos Ensues! Plus, Sabbac is revealed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cult of Personality **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 4: Team Introductions 

Persiana and Wonder Girl were piloting the T-Jet down to Miami. With them were the other members of Titans East. The feral acrobat grinned,

"Trust me; you'll love these guys. They're amazing."

Superboy shook his head,

"That's the team with the Amazon ninja chick, right?"

Donna looked up,

"Amazon?"

Farrah explained,

"She's actually from an all-female ninja clan hidden in Japan. Supposedly, they've been around for over a thousand years."

Selene was curious,

"A ninja is a type of warrior?"

Hawkeye nodded,

"Yes, a ninja uses the shadows and silence to defeat the enemy before the enemy is even aware of their presence."

The Amazon swordswoman huffed,

"Only cowards use the shadows."

Donna shook her head,

"Perhaps, but, I am curious if she is, or her clan at least, was once part of the original Amazon tribe."

Red Star asked,

"Is there anyone else we have that has some semblance of sanity?"

Headway, at that moment, appeared as an astral projection,

"You make it sound like we're nuts."

Connor Kent shrieked girlishly,

"A ghost!"

He jumped into Selene's seat, which she promptly threw him unceremoniously across the jet.

Farrah waved casually,

"Hey, Seymour."

Headway smiled slightly,

"It's nice of you to come, Persiana. I'm opening the docking bay doors now."

The roof to the hospital opened up and the jet landed safely in. The Titans disembarked and noticed Headway, the telepathic leader of Titans Miami, Laska, Onyx, Grace, Black Condor, and Risk, all standing, waiting for them.

Farrah smiled as the team disembarked,

"Hey, guys."

Risk instantly sped his way to Wonder Girl and Red Knight, smiling,

"Hey, ladies. Names Cody, but people know me better as Risk. I happen to be God's gift to women everywhere."

Selene pulled out her sword and threatened,

"Lay one hand on me or the princess, and I will run you through."

Headway groaned,

"Please, Cody. Don't say the line. Please."

Cody grinned,

"Come on. What's life, and love, without a little…risk?"

He grabbed Red Knight's behind, and the brunette roared,

"DIE!"  
She began chasing the flirtatious hero all over the hospital.

Black Condor rolled his eyes,

"Idiot."

Donna shook her head,

"Serves him right to pull a stunt like that."

Onyx bowed respectfully,

"We are most honored by your presence, Titans. I shall prepare refreshments at once."

With that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hawkeye smirked,

"She definitely knows how to make an exit."

Grace looked up and down Donna,

"So, you're supposed to be Wonder Woman's kid sister, right?"

The younger princess nodded,

"Yes, I am."

The tattooed teen then delivered a hard right hook to the lasso user. Wonder Girl stumbled back and shook her head,

"What was that for?"

Headway groaned,

"Grace, must you fight everyone we meet?"

Grace shot back,

"I only gain respect that way."

She was then tackled by Donna. The raven-haired Amazon snarled,

"You wish to have my respect? Have my fist instead!"

She slammed a powerful punch into Grace's mouth. The two then began brawling.

Black Condor shook his head,

"This was expected, I just know it."  
Persiana ordered,

"Superboy, break them up."

The Kryptonian clone smirked,

"Easy."

Captain Marvel Junior shook his head,

"And I thought things were insane when Mary talks about the Superbuddies!"

**Meanwhile… **

Ishmael Gregor moaned as he got up. He thought to himself,

"Did I black out? What happened?"

He placed his hand on his head and began feeling horns. He looked at his hands and saw that his normally pale skin had become red. He stood up and noticed black hooves, like a horse, had replaced his legs. A puddle of water and a small beam of light provided him with an explanation of what was happening to him. He looked down and saw he had taken on a more demonic appearance. Parts of his arms had black hair on them, and he was massively built like a body builder.

Ishmael shook his head,

"It's that book. It turned me into this."

His eyes then flashed brightly, and a maniacal grin formed on his lips,

"It turned me into…Sabbac."

He began laughing evilly. He had an ingenious idea come to him,

"Titans Miami."

Next Chapter:  
Sabbac makes his move against Titans Miami.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cult of Personality **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 5: Preparations for an Attack 

**At Titans Miami HQ… **

Superboy and Red Star, who had elected to break up the impending smack down between Red Knight and Risk, were now running for their lives, hoping to elude the enraged Amazon's sword. Selene roared,

"MALE PIGS! DIE!"  
Risk shouted,

"Is she always like this?"

Leonid nodded,

"You have no idea, comrade!"

The three continued running. Laska giggled,

"You're new friends are funny!"

The Polish contortionist bounced after them.

Captain Marvel Junior shook his head,

"We should discuss why we're here; about Sabbac."

Miss Martian shuddered,

"He sounds like a bad man."

Headway directed,

"Perhaps, once we get the teams straightened out, then we can discuss Sabbac."

**Ten minutes, and lots of telepathic migraines later… **

The rowdy members of both Titans East and Miami had their heads on the main table of the base. Grace, Risk, Superboy, Red Star, and Red Knight all groaned out loud as they had all experienced one of Seymour's telepathic assaults. The telepath said,

"We gave you fair warning to stop."

The blonde ladies-man wannabe moaned,

"Did you have to be so brutal?"

Red Knight growled,

"When I get rid of this headache, I am castrating every man in this room."

Wonder Girl sighed,

"Selene, we are guests, and these are Farrah's friends."

Kaede entered at that moment, carrying several trays of food and tea. She was dressed in her kimono, a far cry from her usual ninja garb. She placed the food and tea on the table and bowed,

"Please, enjoy this."

Hawkeye was awestruck at how Onyx was underneath her mask. She was indeed a very beautiful young woman. She was a disciplined warrior, yet possessed a kindness within her. She sat next to him, seemingly unaware of Connor Hawke's gaze.

Headway began,

"As to why we're all here. Several hours ago, we rescued several children from a group of insane cultists. Who or what this cult was, we're not sure, but they have been popping up around the world."

CM3 said,

"They are the cult of Sabbac, a demon that wants to possess the Seven Sins. He's as strong as Captain Marvel."

Farrah quipped,

"Let me guess; he's red and has big horns, and carries a pitchfork."

Freddy looked at the lioness,

"I wouldn't make cracks about him. He may not carry a pitchfork, but he's strong and deadly. I wouldn't be surprised if he could take us all on and win."

At this, the table fell silent. Even those who had migraines sat up at this news.

Wonder Girl shook her head,

"What you are describing sounds like a god of demons."

CM3 nodded,

"He might as well be. If he possessed the Seven Sins, no one could stop him. The one saving grace is he has no idea where the Rock of Eternity is."

Kaede said,

"But, you do."

The youngest member of the Marvel Family nodded,

"Yes, I do know where it is, and I have a feeling he's going to be coming for me first to get it."

Headway nodded. Suddenly, both he and Miss Martian clutched their heads in pain. The others stood up, bracing. Superboy asked,

"Meg, are you all right?"

The red-headed alien shouted,

"He's here! Sabbac is here!"

Grace looked around,

"Where?"

Suddenly, the ceiling crashed on top of them, scattering rubble onto the meeting table. The Titans were all thrown about in different directions. The more durable ones were on their feet in seconds. Headway and Miss Martian were clutching their heads. Captain Marvel Junior looked up and was horrified,

"YOU!"  
Sabbac grinned evilly,

"Hello, Titans."

Next Chapter:  
Sabbac vs. Titans East and Miami!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cult of Personality **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 6: Purely Devilish 

Sabbac hovered around the stunned Titans. He grinned lecherously,

"Anybody home?"

Donna snarled and charged in, along with Grace, Superboy, and Red Star. Sabbac clapped his hands hard and all of them were knocked away. Hawkeye opened with several specialized metallic arrows, but they barely penetrated Sabbac's skin. Onyx gestured her hands and, in a puff of smoke, was wearing her costume. She transformed into her were-panther state and attempted to slash at Sabbac. Sabbac slammed a massive forearm, flattening the ninja teen onto the floor, hard. Laska flipped in the air and contorted her body around the red-skinned menace, holding him in place. Captain Marvel Junior and Red Knight charged in, trying to land a punch or sword strike. Neither was effective as Sabbac heated his skin to a super hot temperature, forcing Miranda to break the hold. He then grabbed her and threw her into the two of them.

Risk shouted,

"You're dead, you Satan wannabe!"

He went for a punch, but Sabbac caught in and breathed a heavy dose of fire in Cody's face. Black Condor went to the aid of his friend and threw several throwing knives, but they all seemed to shatter against the demonic hide of Sabbac. Sabbac growled,

"Pesky turkey!"  
He jumped and went after Black Condor, but Red Star and Superboy speared him down one floor in the base.

Persiana went over to Miss Martian,

"You all right, Meg?"

M'gann nodded,

"Yes, I am fine. The headache is passing, but we must stop Sabbac."

She stood up and phased through the floor. Headway sat up,

"We contain him here. I don't want this guy leaving."

He staggered to his feet and sat down, typing in numerous commands. In a few moments, the hospital was locked down, with nowhere to go. Sabbac was trapped inside the base, along with Titans East and Miami.

Onyx and Laska sat up. The ninja shook her head,

"I will make that monster pay for this."  
She unsheathed her katana and began gesturing to it. In moments, the sword began glowing a faint blue.

Selene was surprised,

"What are you doing?"

Onyx explained,

"Focusing my chi energy through the blade. The creature is a demon of fire, and, by focusing, I have made a blade of ice. I hope it will stop the demon before he gets too far."

She jumped down into the hole. Red Knight shook her head,

"I must learn that technique."

Downstairs, Sabbac had thrown Superboy and Red Star off of him. The Russian hero got up and unleashed an energy blast at Sabbac. Sabbac stumbled back, but was not showing any signs of damage,

"Humans. You truly think you can defeat me?"

He went for them again, but Onyx dropped on top of him, stabbing her sword through his back. Sabbac screamed in pain and went for the ninja heroine, but she quickly evaded the attack. She flipped and landed on some precariously balancing rubble. Sabbac turned his back, which was the opening CM3 and Wonder Girl took and slammed in down another floor. Grace then dropped down through both holes, landing a hard elbow on top of Sabbac. Sabbac dropped down to the floor and roared,

"I'll kill you all, punks!"  
He grabbed Grace and breathed fiery breath all over her. The Asian powerhouse screamed and cursed as she caught on fire. CM3 charged in,

"Leave her alone, Sabbac!"

He punched the demonic powerhouse through the wall of the hospital, penetrating through the armored plating. Sabbac fell down hard, a crater impacting near the entrance to the Titans Miami lair. However, as Captain Marvel Junior and the others went after him, he teleported away.

Headway growled and felt his head,

"That bastard. His demonic spirit wreaks havoc with my telepathy."

Red Knight said,

"He's gone."

Kaede sheathed her sword,

"For now. But, he will be back, and we will be ready for him."

**Meanwhile… **

Sabbac had teleported away to an abandoned building. He hissed,

"Those Titans! Despite everything I have, they still managed to beat me!"

"Just barely, old friend."

Sabbac spun around and noticed a blonde haired young man with piercing red, demonic eyes. Sabbac bowed,

"Neron, my master."

Neron shook his head,

"That it is unnecessary. You see, despite the current body you are inhabiting, you are still only human. The true power of your demonic appearance must be fully accepted by the body before you can unleash your full wrath and fury."

He held an orb of dark magical energy,

"I managed to get a small portion of the sins' essences. Sell your soul to me, Ishmael, and you shall have the power needed to defeat the Titans once and for all."

Next Chapter:

While recuperating from the battle with Sabbac, Titans East and Miami discuss their next move. Find out more, next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cult of Personality **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 7: No Rest for the Wicked 

Titans East and Miami were patching themselves up as they recovered from their skirmish with Sabbac. Onyx was setting her shoulder, which had become dislocated in the battle. She attempted to adjust and set the bone. Hawkeye saw her and said,

"Let me."

He placed his hands on the right places and said,

"This will hurt."

The ninja nodded and could feel the bone resetting itself. She wanted to scream out in pain, but kept with her discipline and training. Finally, the bone was set. She smiled,

"Thank you, Connor."

The archer smiled,

"You're welcome."

He shifted for a minute before asking,

"How did you channel your chi into that sword?"

Kaede was surprised,

"You know of this technique?"

Connor explained,

"Well, to be honest, I had never seen anyone do that. I grew up in a Tibetan monastery, studying martial arts. I even took up archery from my father, but, from the way the monks taught, to do that with your chi is astounding, and takes advanced training."

Kaede looked up,

"Advanced technique? As soon as I could go to school, I was able to do this. I grew up in a ninja village."

She thought to herself,

_He is a martial artist as well? I may have to challenge him some time. I am quite curious as to his skill level. _

She shook her head,

"You know, I have no idea how Miranda is able to do this without getting hurt."

Laska, contorting into a painful looking pose, grinned,

"Easy. I had lots of practice."

The yellow clad contortionist bounced away, going off to irritate Grace.

Red Knight was being tended to by Persiana. The feral heroine shook her head,

"You were pretty reckless out there, lady."

The Amazon swordswoman shook her head,

"That thing had to be destroyed. Besides, I have others to carry the fight on for me."

Donna sighed,

"Sister, what Farrah means is that it is wiser to take caution in a battle, especially during the thick of it."

Selene smirked,

"I had no idea you were so worried for me, dearest sister. Are you this concerned about Farrah as well?"

The lioness changed the subject,

"I'll check on the others. See how they're doing after going ten rounds with Satan's Little Helper."

Donna frowned,

"Is that not Santa's Little Helper?" (1)

Farrah smirked,

"I know what I said."

She walked away. Selene chuckled, thinking something amusing. Donna asked,

"And what is so amusing, sister?"

The brunette shook her head,

"Oh, nothing."

Red Star and Superboy were whining as Headway and Miss Martian attempted to soothe their wounds. The Kryptonian clone whined,

"Why does it hurt so much?"

M'gan said,

"You two are invulnerable. It can't hurt that much."

Connor said,

"I'm vulnerable to magic."

Leonid shook his head,

"Idiot. I got thrown through four walls and wrestled the thing. How do you think I feel?"

Connor would have retorted something, but noticed the alien heroine's glare. He quietly kept his mouth shut and just winced at the treatment he was getting for his wounds.

Risk sauntered up to Red Knight and Wonder Girl,

"Hey, ladies. How about a kiss for the hero?"

He puckered up his lips and closed his eyes. This earned him a hard right cross from both Amazons. He then went flying into the next room. Risk crashed into a wall and wailed,

"What was that for?"

Black Condor folded his arms,

"Idiot."

The avian hero folded his arms and sharpened his knives,

"Personally, I hope Sabbac comes back. I want a rematch with that coward."

M'gan shook her head,

"You shouldn't say that. Earthlings have an expression; be careful what you wish for."

Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed and Sabbac, glowing in a red and black aura, grinned menacingly,

"She's right, birdy."

Grace smirked,

"Nice."  
Headway groaned,

"Here we go again!"

Next Chapter:

Sabbac vs. Titans East and Miami Round 2


	8. Chapter 8

**Cult of Personality **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 8: Rematch! 

Persiana hissed,

"Someone wanted to see this guy again?"

Grace jumped and slammed an uppercut on Sabbac,

"Yeah, my fist!"  
Sabbac stumbled back onto the floor. He stood up and grabbed another punch from the Asian powerhouse. He scoffed,

"Silly little girl. You should be playing with dolls."

He threw her all the way out of the hospital, freefalling into the streets. Grace landed hard on the pavement, her impact creating a massive crater. Several onlookers who had scattered now looked on as Grace slowly got up from under the rubble. She looked up and snarled,

"THAT &##&( IS DEAD!"  
Meanwhile, the battle was still raging on. Persiana and Laska flipped around, attempting to confuse Sabbac. Sabbac slammed the ground, causing the whole building to shake. That did little to stop the two acrobats from tumbling, since both had exceptional balance and agility. Onyx used this distraction to her advantage and channeled her chi energy through her sword again. She dashed around Sabbac and stabbed him in the knee.

Sabbac screamed and, seeing Onyx, went for her. The teen ninja evaded the attack and flipped away. Sabbac screamed,

"YOU PUNKS AREN'T GOING TO BEAT ME AGAIN!"  
Suddenly, the wound to his knee instantly healed. Onyx was surprised, muttering something in Japanese. Clutching her sword, she went for him again.

Sabbac saw it coming and, grabbing the sword, broke it in two. Onyx then got slammed with massive fists into a wall.

Hawkeye launched a flash bang arrow at Sabbac. The bright light caused a momentary blindness against Sabbac, long enough for Risk, Captain Marvel Junior, Wonder Girl, and Miss Martian all to hit him at once. Sabbac fell through the floor and into the training arena.

Headway ordered,

"Keep him in there. I've got an idea."

He ran down into the control room of the Titans Miami training arena. Superboy and Red Star speared Sabbac from both sides. Sabbac screamed out in rage,

"You're all jealous of me! Me! I'm better, faster than all of you!"

Onyx looked down,

"Something is different about him."

CM3 nodded,

"Yeah, I'm sensing it too. But, there's no way. He couldn't have found the sins."

Black Condor narrowed his eyes and threw some knives at him. The knives shattered upon hitting Sabba's demonic hide. The super-powered demon roared,

"NONE OF YOU CAN BEAT ME!"

He breathed a stream of fire, hitting Condor, Superboy, and Red Star. Superboy was especially hurt, the fire being magical in nature.

Miss Martian was horrified when she saw her boyfriend take the hit. She screamed,

"Leave him alone!"

She launched a powerful Martian vision blast that knocked Sabbac back slightly. Sabbac was momentarily stunned, long enough for M'gan to land another powerful blow. And another, and another. M'gan kept up the pressure, despite what Sabbac's sulfuric skin was doing to her hands. Sabbac took a few more blows, but then caught Miss Martian's hand. He grinned lecherously,

"I always did like little girls."

M'gan looked at him, then smiled,

"And I like when a plan comes together."

She slipped out of his grasp and phased away.

Suddenly, a huge electrical surge coursed through his body. Sabbac screamed in agony; during the time M'gan was pummeling the demon, Headway had communicated a plan to her telepathically to force him into a key location. Namely, the teleporter. Headway was deliberately overloading it, tapping into energy reserves they had in the base.

Sabbac did everything he could to try and fight off the surge. However, as the Titans watched, the shock eventually overwhelmed him and he collapsed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The battle was over. Headway looked up,

"Nice job, everyone."

M'gan looked at her hand. There were several scars all over it, from hitting Sabbac hard. Magic must affect her, to a lesser extent. She tended to Connor, who had some bad burns on his body and his costume was charred.

Suddenly, Sabbac got up and bellowed,

"NOW, I'M MAD!"

Persiana groaned,

"We never catch a decent break around here!"  
Just then, Sabbac began glowing. At first, Sabbac thought it was a good thing, that he had found a new power. However, he soon realized what it was. He panicked,

"NO! WE HAD A DEAL!"  
A bright red light enveloped the room. In a flash, Sabbac was gone.

Neron appeared in the room,

"Hello, boys and girls."  
Wonder Girl took a defensive stance,

"Who are you?"

The blonde man bowed,

"I am Neron, and I am a collector of sorts. Namely, souls."

Selene and Donna both growled, to which Neron smiled,

"I see you have heard of me, then."

Red Knight hissed,

"You are a demon and a monster."

The soul collector feigned innocence,

"Me? I think you have me confused with someone else. I merely make a deal with someone should they want power."

Farrah remembered,

"Mephisto."

At this, Neron roared,

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?"

Lightning coursed through his body and his eyes were glowing red with rage. The feral shook her head,

"Mephisto made a deal with Johnny Blaze to save his father, only it wasn't what it was. Johnny became the Ghost Rider, the devil's bounty hunter."

At this, Neron powered down,

"So, he does exist in your world. Interesting."

Hawkeye looked at the soul collector,

"Why did you send Sabbac away?"

Neron shook his head,

"As much fun as it was to let him finish you, someone else made a deal to want to destroy you. Especially you, Farrah."

The lioness swallowed at that, but tried to be tough,

"Who's the bitch? I can take her."

Neron laughed,

"Soon, my dear. Very soon."

With that, he disappeared from their sight.

Next Chapter:

The exciting conclusion


	9. Chapter 9

**Cult of Personality **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own my OCs. _

Chapter 9: Till we Meet Again 

It had been three days after the attack of Sabbac and the appearance of Neron. Titans East were resting back at the mansion after their ordeal. Farrah, her left arm in a sling, was perched in front of the computer, carefully looking over the files. She began adding entries on Sabbac and Neron into the computer, but was finished quickly because she had so little information on both of them. Captain Marvel Junior got called back to Fawcett City by Mary Marvel, something about fire harpies. Persiana got out of her chair and began walking upstairs.

Upstairs, Miss Martian was holding Superboy. The alien heroine was frightened after what happened with her boyfriend's near death at the hands of Sabbac that she wanted to comfort and stay with him. M'gan had deep feelings for Connor, and, seeing the fire nearly consume him, was horrified. She vowed she would protect him from any more harm because she loved him deeply.

Red Knight and Wonder Girl were discussing about the appearance of Neron and wondering what it could all mean. The young Amazon princess then noticed Farrah walking up. She smiled,

"How are you feeling, Farrah?"

The lioness nodded,

"All right. I'll be out of this sling in about a week or two. I heal pretty quickly, so it doesn't bother me."

Selene smirked,

"As do we Amazons, sister."

Farrah sighed,

"I'm worried, though."

Donna nodded,

"About what Neron said?"

"Yeah. Who could I have ticked off so badly that they'd sell their soul to get back at me?"

The brunette warrior asked,

"This rival Miss Marvel?"

The white-haired young woman shook her head,

"As strange as this sounds, I don't think Carol would stoop that low to do something like this. No, I think this is far more personal."

Donna shook her head,

"Neron is not to be taken lightly, sister. I am going to meet with Diana and discuss this with her. If someone has truly made a deal with him, it can only spell doom for those that brokered it."

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah."

She thought to herself,

_The only woman I can think of that would do this is my mother. But, she's dead. There's no way she can still be alive. _

Donna looked at her friend,

"Farrah, is something bothering you?"

Farrah shook her head, forcing a smile,

"It's nothing. Just thinking of something I think couldn't be possible."

End of Cult of Personality


End file.
